


New Perspective

by Ellienerd14



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, F/F, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Punk Quinn, Skank Quinn, supportive girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: It's not fair, just let me perfect itDon't wanna live a life that was comprehensive'Cause seeing clear would be a bad ideaNow catch me up on getting out of hereAfter kissing Rachel Berry, Quinn's downwards spiral takes on a new perspective.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gleek_runner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/gifts).



> This is dedicated to Angy as a birthday present.

**_Can we fast-forward to go down on me?_ **

It only takes one kiss to turn the world upside down.

For Quinn, kissing Rachel is worth it. Kissing Rachel and having Rachel kissing her is worth having the whole world tilted on its axis.

Usually Quinn wouldn't let herself do this. Let herself weave fingers though a pretty girls hair and let the world explode. But that was the Quinn she used to be. Before she was the kind of girl to dye her hair pink and pierce her nose and tattoo angel wings across her knuckles. Before she was the kind of girl who stopped caring.

If she was thinking logically - which Quinn wasn't - she'd realise Rachel was trying to bring her out of her downwards spiral. Trying to bring the girl who Rachel had loved back. 

_**Stop there and let me correct it** _

"Quinn." Rachel pulled away, looking messier than Quinn had ever seen her before. Rachel traced a finger over her lips carefully.

"I'm not going to forget that," Quinn told her firmly, although it was more of a promise.

"I know." Rachel ran her fingers though her hair. She was looking anywhere but Quinn's eyes. "I need you to come back."

"You're still talking about glee club?" Quinn asked. "That's so boring."

"Not to me." Rachel crossed her arms. It wasn't very intimating, given that Rachel was wearing three kinds of pink on her sweater. "We need you."

"I don't want the group to need me," Quinn said. "I want _you_ to need me."

"I do." Rachel took a step closer to Quinn. "Of course, I need you Quinn. You're an amazing singer."

Quinn pulled away angrily. "This is why you came over here? To try and seduce me into singing with your little group of losers?"

"I didn't mean for this to get so out of hand." Rachel uncrossed her arms and reached out for Quinn's hand. The girl pulled away.

"Is this just a game to you?" Quinn yelled, blinking away hot tears. "My life falls about and you think a kiss will change things?"

"Of course not Quinn-"

"It's not a game to me!" Quinn shouted, her voice already hoarse. She had been doing so much shouting recently. "I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember and afraid."

"Quinn, please, Quinn-" Rachel tried again, reaching once more for the other girls hand.

"Leave me alone. It's clear you don't care anyway." Quinn stormed off, leaving Rachel underneath the bleachers by herself.

Quinn was crying, leaving large blotches of black make up running down her cheeks. Her lips still tasted like Rachel's lipgloss.

One kiss to turn the world upside down. One kiss to break Quinn's heart. One kiss to ruin everything. 

 _ **I wanna live a life from a new perspective**_  

"Quinn!" She didn't even hesitate for a second. Rachel could run as fast as she wanted. It wasn't going to change what she had said. "Quinn stop!"

Quinn didn't stop, even though she had already passed her classroom.

Rachel pushed past students as she ran to catch up with Quinn, chasing a glimpse of pink hair. "Quinn, please."

Rachel finally reached out and grabbed Quinn's elbow, pulling the taller girl around so she'd look at her. "I know you don't want to listen to me but I've finally found the right words to say to you." Quinn didn't interrupt. She didn't do anything but stare down at her boots. "I'm sorry."

"For kissing me?" Quinn asked.

Rachel shook her head. "I should be but I'm not. I'm sorry for the reasons behind it."

"Can I ask you something?" Quinn fixed hazel eyes on Rachel. "Do you care about me?"

"I do." Rachel smiled. "Let me prove it?"

"How?" Quinn seemed curious. And now her eyes were on Rachel, she never wanted to look away.

"A date? I know you like the Lima Bean."

"You want to go on a date? With me?" Quinn smiled, a bright grin that contrasted to her purple lipstick.

It was stunning.

_**You come along because I love your face** _

Rachel held Quinn's hand as they walked into the Lima Bean. There was something about her grip that made Quinn feel like she wasn't drifting so much anymore.

"I'm not letting go," Quinn whispered, leaving over to kiss Rachel's cheek. It caused the brunette to smile, curving up her lips.

"Good," Rachel said. Quinn was smiling too. It made her seem so human, more than a punk girl who was spiralling out of control.

Quinn wasn't just another punk girl to Rachel. She was a little broken and maybe even a little scared. Quinn was like a broken mirror, still reflecting on the world around her, now a little chipped around the outside. Sharp but beautiful. (Quinn was the most beautiful girl Rachel had ever met.) 

_**And I'll admire your expensive taste** _

Rachel brought Quinn's drink, despite the other girls protesting.

"It's a date," Rachel explained. "I want to treat you."

"No one has ever brought me coffee before." Quinn clutched her cup like it was made of gold. "Only you."

"I really like you Quinn," Rachel admitted shyly. Quinn may be sharp but before she was like that she was smart and pretty and kind. That hadn't changed in her. (And Quinn's pink hair was starting to grow on her.)

"Despite the warning signs?" Quinn pulled on her cropped pink hair.

Rachel took in Quinn's appearance, from her heeled boots, to her black dress, to her leather jacket covered in badges of bands Rachel had never heard of before.

"What warning signs?"

_**And who cares divine intervention** _

One more kiss and the world was tilting again.

It wasn't like the first kiss. It wasn't a kiss of 'come back'. It was a kiss that seemed to scream 'stay'.

Rachel cupped Quinn's face and kissed even though they were late for class. It had been a month since the last time Quinn had kissed Rachel. But the feelings were the same. It felt like by hit by lightning.

"You're missing class."

Rachel shook her head. "I don't care. I have you."

Three kisses and Quinn felt alive. The world still turned.

_**I wanna be praised from a new perspective** _

When Quinn was in glee club, Rachel's constant solos were irritating. But now she could see her girlfriend perform, Quinn could see why Rachel got them.

Rachel sang like an angel. She looked like one too, in a pale pink dress, with every spotlight on her. It made Quinn's heart race to know the love song she was singing was for her.

When the New Directions were finished, Quinn headed backstage. Rachel was in the middle of the room, smiling and laughing.

Time seemed to stop when she spotted Quinn.

"You're here?" Rachel ignored the stares and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck. "Thank you."

"You were amazing," Quinn said. "Your voice almost took my breath away."

Rachel kissed the rest of her praise away.

Quinn had lost count on the amount of Earth moving kisses Rachel had given her. (But it was more than enough.) 


End file.
